Elmira Clamp
Elmira Clamp is a grumpy woman who extremely dislikes noise, unpleasant things, and disruption. In MySims, Elmira comes at Star Level 2. When you first meet her, she is disgusted with the lack of a library in your town, and volunteers to help maintain one when letting her move in. In MySims Kingdom, Elmira is a pig farmer who the player is at first employed to as the pig herder before becoming a Wandolier and lives at Capital Island. Roles in games Elmira Clamp (MySims)|MySims||true Elmira Clamp (MySims DS)|MySims (DS) Elmira Clamp (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Elmira Clamp (MySims Kingdom DS)|MySims Kingdom (DS) Elmira Clamp (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Elmira (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Elmira (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Trivia *Elmira's Auntie Crumplebottom is most likely a character from The Sims 2: Nightlife named Mrs. CrumpleBottom. This also would imply that she is a member of the Goth family, which is one of the most famous Sims families. **The Goth and Crumplebottom families have a large amount of members with the grumpy trait and appear to have many dead relatives, this may be a reason for Elmira's rude behavior. **Mrs. CrumpleBottom from The Sims 2: Nightlife has her outfit featured in MySims. *It is ironic for Elmira to appear in MySims Party seeing as how she states, in MySims, that she hates noise, throwing parties, and confetti. *The experimental rock band, Nothin' But Drums, that her father used to play in, is Odin Revolution's favorite rock band. *Ian Arneson is Elmira's nephew. *In MySims Agents, Elmira's biggest fear is unpleasant noises, and the world to be noisy. *Elmira and Renée are the only Sims to own pigs. Elmira's pigs being Porkz and Pigglez and Renée's being Sir Percival J. Worthington IV or Percy. *On her MySims Agents artwork, the spider on her book looks like Arachne from Super Mario RPG. *In MySims, when Elmira reads a book, the hedgehog on the cover looks like Filbert, who appears in MySims Kingdom in the The Royal Academy, and The Hedge on Forest of the Elves. *When you send her on Barney's dispatch mission, she has a romatic interest towards him, just like in MySims Kingdom. *Elmira's hatred of loud noises is ironic, as she yells at people quite often. *Elmira is one of the two Sims who like Domestic, the other being Linda. *Elmira appears in SimCity Creator as the Environment Advisor for the city. *Elmira's Library soundtrack only plays outside on MySims. *Elmira's Library soundtracks on MySims are Piano Sonata No. 16 by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and Invention in A minor, BWV 784 by Johann Sebastian Bach. *A common figurine of Elmira can be found in The Sims 4 with the description: "Elmira is sour, strict, impatient, and fussy. Her favorite sound is absolute silence and her favorite hobby is toil. On the plus side, um... she's pretty good at remembering names? That's something, right?" *Elmira shares her interests with Makoto in MySims. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Elvira *'English:' Elmira Clamp *'French:' Lucie Lance *'German:' Elvira Schraubzwinge *'Japanese:' エルミラ *'Korean:' 엘미라 클램프 *'Polish:' Elmira Clamp *'Spanish:' Elma Cepo Gallery 182.png|Elmira's Figurine in The Sims 4. Category:Sims 4 Figurine Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Studious Category:Domestic Category:Smarts Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Paranormal Category:Agent Recruits Category:SimCity Creator Characters